Horsemen of the death
by Schillerwild999
Summary: 4 chicos son las reencarnaciones de los jinetes del Apocalipsis. Ahora Akatsuki(oc) que reencarna al jinete de la muerte, el junto a sus amigos deben de sobrevivir a este infierno. Habra Romance, humor, ecchi, etc. Contiene datos de Darksiders, L4D y R.E. Cuando aparecerá sus otros dos compañeros y apoyara a Takashi ya que es la reencarnación de la Guerra.
1. Personaje OC

**En un breve rato cuento la historia que sera algo con datos de Darksiders(armas y habilidades), Left 4 Dead (los zombies jefes)y Resident Evil( como se propago el virus).**

**H.O.T.D no me pertenece a mi.**

**Datos del personaje OC.**

**Nombre: Akatsuki Reiter  
>Apodo: The Horseman.<strong>

**Ocupación: Ex militar, estudiante y el rastreador.**

**Sexo: Hombre.**

**Edad: 18**

**Estatura: 1,90cm.**

**Nacionalidad: Medio Aleman y Japones.**

**Peso: 81kl**

**Color de pelo/estilo: Castaño con mechones plancos, desordenado.**

**Color de ojos: Tiene heterocromia. Su ojo derecho es dorado miel y el otro es celeste.**

**Tipo de cuerpo: delgado pero musculo y tonificado, alto y casi parecido a un bishonen.**

**Ropa: El usa la ropa de la academia, sin el abrigo. Dado su estilo es salvaje, camisa desabotonada, usa guantes sin dedos de cuero color negro y una bufanda negra. Después , su ropas son pantalones de cuero, junto con botas de montar con polainas hasta los muslos, cinturon negro. Usa una camisa negra aun sin abotonar y sigue usando su bufanda negra. Tiene pendientes en sus orejas.**

**Armas: Experto en todo tipo de armas blancas, pero su mejor y favorita son las guadañas (guadañas dobles).**

**Personalidad: Un chico que a pesar que quedó huérfano de guerra, vivió en conflictos y sirvió al ejercito; es alguien muy tranquilo, amable, bromista y relajado, aunque a simple vista parece un gánster. Ama a los animales y ellos los ama a él. Tiene una gran conexión con los caballos. Es tan inteligente que puede superar a Saya, solo para reírse de ella. Es muy protector con sus amigos. Cuando pelea es como un verdadero demonio en combate, es sigiloso, mortal, sádico y le encanta lucirse al punto de exagerar. Cuando llora siempre pone su frase típica.. "Devils never cry". A veces suele ronronear y maullar como gato.**

**Biografia: Nació en Italia, su padre era un músico alemán y su madre era una contratista japonesa. El vivio en paz junto con sus padres hasta los 12 años, ya que se mudaron de país. Pero estallo la guerra Israel contra los países árabes, dejándolo huérfano. Pero a pesar de eso nunca fue pobre ya que sus padres eran adinerados, dejándolo de la mansión. A la edad de 13 años, encontró en el sotano un cofre que era de su padre y al leer decía su herencia y su verdad como la rencarnacion del jinete del apocalipsis, junto a ese cofre se encontraba las guadañas llamadas "Hervaster o la cosechadora". Entonces desde cuando se mudó a de nuevo a Italia, estudiaba de dia y entrenaba de noche. Al cumplir los 14 años se hizo su primer tatuaje que era el sello de los 4 caballos junto a una luna en llamas. Siempre era muy amador de los animales llegando a tener varias mascotas y rescatar a los animales abandonados. Al cumplir los 16 años, viajo a Israel, donde mintió sobre su edad ya que era muy alto y se alisto en el ejército, ahí donde conoció a su mejor amiga y primer amor, Ella Carmel. Destaco rápidamente llegando al puesto de capitán de su batallón, pero una emboscada hizo que casi diesmaran su división, pero Ella falleció y por la rabia masacro el solo a todo un cuartel usando sus apreciadas guadañas. Antes de cumplir los 18, dejo el ejército y se mudó a Japón, donde decidió vivir una vida normal, hasta que llego el brote, pero antes en el comienzo de sus clases se encontró con Saya Takagi donde se enamora de ella. El sabe que Takashi Komuro es también la reencarnación de un jinete.**

**Habilidades:**

· **Es un corredor libre o traceur, parkour. **

· **Es muy inteligente y hábil en resolver problemas.**

· **Sabe mucho de supervivencia.**

**Es un luchador nato.**

· **Tiene la mejor resistencia.**

· **Es extremadamente fuerte y ágil.**

· **Tiene sentidos muy agudizados.**

· **Es capaz de ganar al padre de Saeko usando solos sus manos.**

· **Puede convocar a al caballo de la muerte, desesperación.**

**Familia:**

· **Padre(fallecido): Leopold Reiter.**

· **Madre(fallecida): Yukino Shuko de Reiter.**

· **Novia(ex/fallecida): Ella Carmel.**

**Relaciones:**

· **Takashi Komuro: Lo aprecia y le ve como un buen amigo. Y le ayuda a entrenar con su espada Chaoseater y le apoya en su relación con Saeko.**

· **Rei Miyamoto: Ella lo ve como un hermano mayor, se preocupa por él y a veces se enoja cuando Akatsuki bromea con ella.**

· **Saya Takagi: Cuando se conocieron, Saya lo despreciaba por ser mejor que ella. Pero poco a poco al ver como él se preocupa mucho por ella y a veces bromea, comenzó a entenderlo. Poco a poco mientras más lo conocía, comenzó a enamorarse de él y siempre lo consuela cuando el quiebra o se pone triste.**

· **Kotha Hirano: El admira mucho a Akatsuki porque fue un grandioso militar, aprendió de el, algunos trucos que no le enseñaron en estados unidos. **

· **Saeko Busujima: Ella lo respeta y lo considera como el hermano mayor que siempre quiso tener. Ella se quedó muy sorprendida cuando la derrota sin ningún esfuerzo, conoció hasta su horrible pasado. Ella sonrió cuando fue aceptada por su dicho hermano, ya que ella sabe que Akatsuki es mucho sádico y despiadado que ella. Ella se sonroja cuando el, la molesta con Takashi.**

· **Shizuka Marikawa: Ella lo ve a Akatsuki como su hermano menor, lo conoce desde que llego a Japon. Ella siempre hace mohines cuando el se burla de ella o simplemente le acaricia la cabeza.**

· **Alice Maserato: Ella lo ve como un gran hermano, pero a veces lo ve como una figura paterna, ya que la lleva, la consuela, la hace sonreír y la cuida. **

· **Zeke: El ama a los perros, incluso hizo que su propio gato se llevara bien con zeke.**

· **Yoru: Es el gato de Akatsuki y su fiel amigo, es un gato joven de 2 años.**

**Tema****: Not ready to die de Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Frases: "Antes de que cabalgara, ya se había hecho el apocalipsis"… "Si no te confiesas a Saeko, te romperé las piernas"… "Arrogancia no viene contigo ya que tu madre no es asi eh, creyéndote mejor que todos, que mujer tan despiadada eres…saya"…. "Devils never cry. Angels never lose"…. "Saeko, si tú te consideras un monstruo, bueno en caso de mi….. soy mucho peor que tu "….. "No tengo paciencia con personas que no valen ni un carajo, Shido…. Mejor te decapito y tu cabeza lo uso como carnada"…. "Takashi, tu eres la reencarnación de la guerra. Tu eres brutalmente fuerte y te agrada la sensación de combatir, no lo niegas… porque tu y yo junto con los otros seremos hermanos, no de sangre….sino del alma"….. "Bueno…. Estoy listo para degollar!"…. " Señor Takagi, se que eres un ex Tokonosu, pero no le temo ni siquiera a la muerte ya que soy su reencarnación, a diferencia de usted yo estuve en guerra, eh peleado con terroristas, asesinos y violadores... y no me importa tu forma de hacer las cosas, protegeré a Saya porque la amo y a los demás ya que se convirtieron en mi familia!"…. "Si que eres buena tirador Rika, pero conozco a alguien que es capaz de hacertar un blanco a 20 kilometros con los ojos cerrados"**

**Curiosidades**

· **A pesar de ser la reencarnación de la Muerte, es mucho mas sociable y divertido.**

· **Todos los animales se enamoran de el.**

· **Su gato Yoru siempre para en su cabeza.**

· **Tiene una enorme cicatriz desde la cintura derecha hasta el cuello.**

· **Tiene 4 tatuajes.**

· **Es un buen cocinero.**

· **Lleva las placas de identificación cuando estaba en el ejército.**

· **Según Saya dice que ronronea como un gato al dormir.**

· **El apellido Raiter en alemán significa Jinete.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Aqui comienza la historia...**

"Dormire un rato". Hablo un joven parecido a un bishonen de aspecto salvaje con dos aretes, Akatsuki Raiter un estudiante de intercambio, estudiaba en el 3 año y era el mas destacado no solo por su inteligencia, si no por su popularidad aunque es muy humilde. El vive en la residencia de la escuela. El estaba en su cuarto y se tiro a una de sus camas para dormir un poco, el estaba muy cansado. "es la ultima vez que juego con Yoru".

La academia Fujimi era un gran campus con varios edificios en la zona, vallada y cerrada. El edificio principal que se llevaba la mayoría de las clases, había un edificio de oficinas de la administración. Habia un gimnasio, una residencia de estudiantes de 3 pisos, aunque había uno que era un poco mas lujoso. EL interior se parecía a una típica escuela. Bueno eso estaba un dia muy normal, después de 10 min.

Takashi estaba corriendo por los pasillos junto con Rei que tenia un palo con el extremo en forma de punta. Estaban corriendo todo lo que podían hasta llegaron donde estaba Saya con un taladro perforando la cabeza a un zombi.

Takagi buscó algo que pudiera utilizar cuando vio el taladro en el suelo y cogió y la llevó hasta que el cadáver se lanzó hacia ella y ella fue capaz de conseguir la broca en su boca y activar la perforación hace que la sangre salpicar todo mientras ella gritaba. Los dos grupos de Takashi y Rei vieron y Saeko corriendo con Shizuka detrás antes de que vieran la escena que tenía delante de sí. Hirano pie congelado en estado de shock como el sonido del taladro entró en el cráneo sobre los gritos de Takagi.

"Me quedo con la derecha." Takashi dijo corriendo hacia adelante su bate listo y tirándole.

"Tengo la izquierda." Rei dijo tomando uno a la izquierda, mientras que hay Saeko corrió por el centro con su boken rompiendo dos cabezas.

"Estoy Saeko, senior." Saeko se presentó.

"Segundo año Takashi Komuro." Takashi le dijo.

"Miss Busujima, soy Rei Miyamoto. Estoy en el club de artes marciales que he oído hablar de sus habilidades en el kendo." Rei dijo mirando hacia arriba como Shizuka ayudó destacan Takagi.

"Oh ... Estoy Kohta Hirano clase de segundo año 2."

"Encantado de conocerte." Saeko sonrió.

"¿Por qué está todo siendo tan cálida y difusa!"

-GRIND-

"¿De qué estás hablando Takagi!" Takashi gritó.

-GRIND-

"¿Por qué eres tan amable Miyamoto! Su suspendido el año pasado de su misma edad que ella no es su anciano!"

-GRIND-

"Takagi!"

-GRIND-

"¡Cállate! Estoy smar-"

"Atrás tuyo Saya!". Takashi grito mientras veia como Saya volteo la cabeza para encontrarse con 6 de "Ellos". Todo anda en cámara lenta, lo que Saya es retroceder mas. No después hasta que las vetanas de ahí se rompieron revelando a Akatsuki con la mirada muy molesta, uso el cuerpo de un zombi como amortiguador, cogio los sus brazos y con un tiron fuerte los arranco. Entonces en su cintura había un mazo de construcción enrrollado con una gran cadena muy gruesa. Saco el mazo y lo avento hacia uno de "ellos" destruiendole el cráneo. Desenrrollo la cadena y la hizo girar hasta que volo una cabeza, uno ce acerco por atrás y lo partio por la mitad. Uno de ellos intento morderlo pero lo agarro del cuello y lo avento. Otro escucho el sonido de la cadena y lo agarro con fuerza hacie el, pero Akatsuki sin casi ningún esfuerzo tiro la cadena haciendo volar a uno de ellos, haciendo que por el impacto se hiciera pedazos. El ultimo se acerco a Saya casi apunto de morderla solo para no darse cuenta de su cuello quedo ennrrollado con una cadena, Akatsuki lo trajo hacia el solo para golpearlo con el codo y su otro puño destrozando el cráneo al piso. El grupo se quedo mirándolo con los ojos abiertos.

"Yo, Saya". El chico dio una sonrisa.

"Callate!". Ellla grito molesta pero el rubor no ayudaba.

"Oi, que cruel eres". Akatsuki la miro como si estuviera ofendido, pero se reia. Entonces dio una sonrisa sincera. "Es bueno verte a salvo, Saya".

"Tu eres el chico de intercambio, no?". Rei se recompunso mientras saludaba al reciente.

"Si, Akatsuki Raiter, es un placer, solo llamame Akatsuki…odio las formalidades". Akatsuki dio una sonrisa tranquila.

"Bueno, Soy Takashi Komuro, placer de conocerte…" Takashi sonrio pero de la nada sin pensarlo llamo.. "Muerte".

Akatsuki lo miro confundido hasta que sus ojos se abrieron entonces murmuro… "Guerra".

"Que están diciendo?". Saeko pregunto algo confundida.

"Nada!". Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Tas llevando una maleta grande en tu espalda?". Hirano pregunto.

"Si, cuando desperté vi un paraíso muy apocalíptico, asi que decidi coger algo de mi ropa y un albun, junto con Hervaster y algo de comida…. Y estoy esperando a Yoru traer mi llave". Akatsuki se sento mientras entraban a un salón, ahí lo esperaba dentro un gato negro con una llave en su boca.

"Y ese gato?". Saya pregunto confusa.

"A, el es Yoru". Akatsuki sonrio contento, entonces Yoru se acerco a el y le dio la llave antes de subir a la cabeza de Akatsuki y dormir.

Takashi se quedo pensando hasta que abrió los ojos al ver una caja de terciopelo que Akatsuki tenia, entonces uso la llave y abrió la caja. El sonrio mientras que todos se preguntaron que era.

"Que es eso?".Saeko pregunto muy curiosa.

"Esto son mis reliquias familiares o mis armas". Entonces cogio ambos cosas y de un tiro cuando se revelaron como 2 par de guadañas de diseño muy estraño.

"Que es esa cosa?". Saeko pregunto.

"Guadañas". Saya reconcio la arma, pero no entendio lo que estaba inscrito en el.

"Yo no diría que las guadañas eran considerados armas eficaces". Saeko respondio algo indiferente solo para ver que Akatsuki agito un poco su arma, cortando la mesa por la mitad.

"Hablabas?". Akatsuki lo miro seriamente, Saeko por shock no hablo y negó la cabeza. "Estas guadañas son parte de mi y son con las que mas proesas puedo hacer, además es casi imposible bloquearlas, ya que todas las espadas y digo todas se pueden bloquear".

Saeko para probar que estaba el teniendo razón se puso en postura de ataque y corrió con el bokken en su mano. Pero Akatsuki solo se puso a un lado mientras le cogia la muñeca y su otra mano uso para desarmar quitándole el bokken y entonces se dirigio hacia atrás y uso el bokken en el cuello de Saeko.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, este chico si era mas fuerte que lo que parecía, le quito el arma a una campeona nacional. Entonces dejo de presionar el cuello.

"Tienes que aprender mas esgrima que Kendo, Saeko… el kendo es solo combate directo, tu debes de ser rápida para cortar y hacer que el otro no devuelva el golpe, pero cuando peleas con uno que esta a tu nivel, tendras que usar estilos propios del esgrima chino o árabe". Akatsuki explico mientras giraba en forma rápida el bokken hasta frenarlo. Entonces uso el bokken y golpeo a un zombi que estaba cerca y lo mas increíble fue que lo corto por la mitad. " Ahora ves, usando la habilidad mas años de experiencias en luchas callejeras podras usar incluso una espada de madera como un cuchillo real. Lo viste, este bokken tiene sed de cortar". Se lo entrego a un aturdido Saeko.

Hubo un silencio hasta que Hirano hablo nervioso.

"bueno, entonces que hacemos?".

"No es obio, irnos los mas rápido de aquí". Saya se quejo con los brazos cruzados.

"Shizuka, su auto alcanzara para todos?". Akatsuki pregunto en voz baja el hombre tenia sueño, todos hicieron lo miraron con sudores en la cabeza.

"En realidad….no". Shizuka negó la cabeza junto con un suspiro.

"Y si tomamos el bus del colegio?". Saeko dio una opinión.

"Pero no se conducir ese tipo de carros". Ella se quejo como una niña infantil.

"No importa, yo conduzco… solo…tenemos que llegar al bus". Akatsuki murmuro con sueño.

"Esta bien, ahí están las llaves". Takashi susurro mientras le lanzaba las llaves y por instinto el las cogio sin ni siquiera mirarlos.

"Tienes sueño?". Rei lo miro con curiosidad.

"Es la culpa de Yoru". AKatsuki apunto asu cabeza para ver ya Yoru Dormir. "y también mi culpa por estar tomando cerveza mientras jugaba en mi consola".

"No eres menor de edad para tomar?". Takashi pregunto confundido.

"En realidad, naci y me crie en Italia, ahí no hay limite de edad para tomar" Akatsuki murmuro y bostezo ruidosamente mientras se estiraba como un gato.

"Eh, acaso tus padres no te dijieron que eres muy chico para tomar?". Saya le hablo en forma estricta.

"Soy huérfano desde los 12 años". AKatsuki murmuro muerto, esto hizo abrir los ojos a los demás. "Fue un ataque terrorista cuando vivíamos en Israel".

"Lo siento". Saya bajo la cabeza, ella siempre juzgo muy mal a ese chico sin ni siquiera conocer su pasado.

"Buaaaa….. creo que después de esto ire a dormir un dia entero". Akatsuki murmuro mientras se paraba con pereza.

"No crei durmieras tanto "Paled Horseman"… ". Takashi murmuro con una sonrisa divertida.

"Y me lo dice el adicto belicista, "Red horseman"". Akatsuki se rio entre dientes. Entonces se estiro mas. "Me adelantare, ire por el bus escolar, ustedes cojen todo lo que puedan y Takashi…. Intenta buscar ese tesoro".

"Hai!". Takashi lo miro seriamente.

Akatsuki sonrio para si mismo. Cogio a Yoru y se lo entrego a Shizuka.

"Cauidalo mientras no estoy". Shizuka asintió.

Akatsuki abrió la ventana y se paro en el marco.

"Nos vemos". Akatsuki estaba apunto de saltar.

"idiota, que haces?!". Saya grito frenéticamente.

"Es mas rápido". Akatsuki hablo tranquilamente mientras señalaba abajo.

"Sabes que estamos en el segundo piso?". Saya discutio de nuevo.

Akatsuki le chasqueo los dedos en su frente. Entonces salto y aterrizo de arrodillado, mientras veía a varios de "ellos" caminando hacia el. Pero luego se quedo el quieto mientras caminaba muy silencioso, y los zombies no pudieron ni atraparlo.

Entonces vio el grupo de arboles cerca al estacionamiento y lo mas seguro que hizo fue trepar por los arboles y moverse como un gato en ellos. Entonces grupo de ardilla se pusieron en sus hombros.

"Shhhh… necesito llegar ahí para sacar a mis amigos de aquí, asi que por favor pueden distraerlos desde aquí para poder llegar sin que me pase nada". Las ardillas asintieron comprendiendo. E hicieron todo lo que el dijo haciendo algo de ruido en los arboles.

Mientras tanto.

"Usando los arboles para no exponerse tanto, astuto". Hirano dio una sonrisa.

"Acaso hablo con las ardillas?". Saya lo miro en forma incrédula.

" Creo que con todos los animales, ellos se enamoran de el". Shizuka hablo felizmente mientras tenia a Yoru durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.

"Cuanto lo conoces?". Rei le pregunto.

"Desde que vino a Japon, es un chico muy agradable, adinerado, pero muy humilde y sabe cocinar delicioso". Shizuka hablo con alegría. "Es como el hermano menor que siempre quise tener, pero aveces me trata como su menor". Ella hizo un puchero.

Entonces se escucho el bus estacionándose en la entrada, pero no te imaginaron que el subio a otro carro particula, del director de la escuela, lo conducio y se dirigio a las puertas haciendo romperlas, entonces sigui defrente mientras chocaba con "ellos". Hasta que freno y salio del carro.

"El camino esta despejado asi que corran hacia el autobús". Akatsuki ordeno y todos de forma rápida se subieron al bus escolar. Cada uno tomo asientos y Shizuka se sento como el chofer.

"Esperen!". Un grupo de estudiantes corrian mientras un profesor con gafas estaba con ellos.

"Ese es el Sr. Shido." Takagi les dijo.

"Shido?" Rei preguntó mientras ella entornó los ojos. "Déjalo!" Ella llama a Akatsuki y Saeko que volvió hacia ella.

"Rei qué demonios estás diciendo!" Takashi le gritó.

"No tenemos que salvarlo! Vamos a ir!" Ella gritó de nuevo. Akatsuki entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a ver a un niño tropiece como algunos estudiantes lo pasaron y corrió hacia el autobús. el miró como Shido miró hacia abajo no ofrecer una mano o cualquier cosa antes de plantar el pie en los estudiantes se enfrentan y se dirigió hacia el autobús. Pasó junto a Akatsuki con una sonrisa pero Akatsuki gruño y Yoru erizo su pelo.

"Akatsuki! Date prisa!" Saeko dijo bateando otro zombie distancia.

"Shizuka se interponga en el asiento del conductor." Akatsuki dijo mientras se dio la vuelta y miró el bus, por lo que la mujer rubia lo miró con sorpresa.

"¿Yo? Yo no sé cómo manejar esto." Ella trató de defenderse antes de que el aura aterrador de Akatsuki apareciera y ella chilló antes de asentir con la cabeza y levantarse y al asiento del conductor, mientras que Akatsuki y Saeko hicieron su camino de regreso al autobús.

"¿Qué está pasando Akatsuki?" Saeko preguntó mientras estaban junto a la puerta del autobús.

"Acaba de obtener el." El le dijo y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de tirar de ella hacia el autobús. Raiter se volvió y miró a su alrededor para ver a otro uno de "ellos" estrecha y condujo su guadaña y sin esfuerzo lo decapito antes de dar vuelta y caminar hacia el autobús y cerrar la puerta. "Shizuka, vamonos." Shizuka asintió con la cabeza y se llevó el autobús hacia adelante golpeando a varios de "ellos" en el camino antes de que el autobús se disparó fuera de la puerta de la escuela y en la misma calle. El autobús estaba tranquilo cuando se dirigían, Saeko estaba limpiando su boken con un trapo, Akatsuki estaba sentado en la delantera en el asiento del copiloto junto a Shizuka.. Takashi y Hirano hablaban de cómo habían logrado salir de la escuela, mientras que los estudiantes Shido había rescatado estaban hablando entre ellos Shido mismo estaba caminando por los pasillos antes de pie junto a Saeko e inclinado hacia adelante.

"Creo que está en la posición de poder aquí?" Pidió y Saeko lo admiraba.

"¿De qué estás hablando? No hay líder. Nos limitamos a trabajar juntos para sobrevivir." Saeko se lo dijo.

"Eso simplemente no va a hacer!" Shido exclamó. "Tiene que haber un orden de rango o la disciplina no será entregado!" Akatsuki ya aburrido se levantó de su asiento y agarró una de sus guadañas haciendo Shido dar un paso atrás antes de que él se vio obligado a la tierra como el plantó su pie en el pecho haciendo ver a todos en estado de shock como Akatsuki lo miro fríamente con la hoja de la guadaña siguiente para los maestros de lentes.

"¿Quieres hablar acerca de la disciplina?" El le preguntó a su mirada dura como el acero. "¿Y si te golpeo, tú fuiste el que dejó que los estudiantes de nuevo allí para morir." Se volvió la guadaña a un lado y los ojos de Shido fueron amplios como él lo vio cubierto de sangre.

"P-pero tu solo eres un estudiante!". Shido grito, pero Akatsuki aun tenia esa mirada fría en sus ojos heterocromanos, entonces lo dejo de pisar y sin esfuerzo lo levanto sin esfuerzo alguno desde el cuello de la camisa. Sus pies estaban en el aire.

"Acaso no leíste mi expediente escolar, yo anter de venir a Japon, serví en el ejército Israelí y participe en la guerra contra los países árabes y Palestina a la edad de los 17 años ya era capitán y si hablamos de rango tu esta mucho por debajo de mí, civil". Akatsuki murmuro molesto mientras que los demás se les abrieron los ojos, no lo creían él fue un soldado, pero se dio cuenta de las placas de indentificacion confirmando los hechos.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo, estampo a Shido con la pared del bus y empuño su guadaño poniendo la parte curva en el cuello.

"Acaso crees que no me di cuenta lo que le hicistes a Rei, a Hirano y a otros estudiantes eh, pedazo de basura…. Yo no tengo paciencia para personas que no valen ni un carajo como tu, Shido…. Mejor te decapito y uso tu cabeza como carnada". Akatsuki hablo sombríamente mientras apretaba las la hoja de la guadaña en el cuello de Shido.

Shido tembló pero Akatsuki retiro la guadaña y lo agarra por el cuello y hablo con firmeza.

"Shizuka; para aquí y abre la puerta".

Shizuka obedeció y abrió la puerta del bus, entonces el sin esfuerzo alguno tiro a Shido a la calle como si fuera basura.

"El que no esta de acuerdo, es bienvenido unirse a el". Akatsuki hablo con firmeza mientras que los que vinieron con Shido se salían del auto para auxiliar a su querido maestro.

Shizuka cerró la puerta del bus y siguió manejando, mientras que Akatsuki se quedó mirando de nuevo hasta que bostezo aburrido y se sentó en el copiloto.

"Me despiertan si pasan algo!". Akatsuki aviso mientras dormía.

Todo el mundo sudo ante la actitud relajada de su amigo y también del gato. Entonces vieron de como Akatsuki junto a Yoru ronronearon, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Parece un gato". Saya murmuro pero dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces el grupo se dirigió hacia quien sabe dónde.

**Creo que algo larga o corta...yo que se... como sabran no habra los personajes de Darksider, solo sus poderes que los usaran en donde ellos reencarnaron, habra esos zombies mutantes de L4D y de como se origino a Resident Evil. No habra haren pero si emparejamientos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ahi esta el segundo...**

Ellos estaban atrapados en el tráfico, que era el maldito apocalipsis y todavía había tráfico. Akatsuki estaba durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto junto a Shizuka quien suspiraba constantemente por aburrimiento, ya que sólo se movieron un metro más o menos cada media hora y se les había pegado aquí desde hace dos horas. Las luces en el lado de la carretera ya habían vuelto a la vida y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse cuando la noche comenzó a arraigarse Shizuka se recostó en su asiento y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y bostezó. Entonces Akatsuki se despertó junto con Yoru.

"Esto es aburrido." Ella se quejó. "Va a ser de noche y yo ni siquiera tengo mi pijama." Murmuró.

" _Es el fin del mundo y que está preocupada por la pijama? "_ Akatsuki pensó para sí mismo riendo entre dientes. "¿No tienes amigos o familiares que preocuparse?" El preguntó mirando por el parabrisas delantero haciendo que ella lo mirara.

"Bueno ... no, no realmente." Ella dijo levantando un dedo hasta la barbilla en sus pensamientos. "Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo y soy hijo único. Mis otros familiares viven muy lejos, y mi amigo ... así que ella puede cuidar de sí misma." Ella le sonrió. "Usted debe estar preocupado." Ella susurró a Akatsuki y volvió la cabeza hacia ella. "Y tu tienes amigos o otros familiares."

"Si." Akatsuki respondió en un tono suave y sonriendo a la mujer mientras miraba por la ventana. "Ellos viven lejos en Italia, tengo otros dos que son como familia pero se que están aquí y además yo te conozco desde que vine a Japon y siempre eh mirado a ti como una hermana mayor." Akatsuki le dijo haciéndola sonreír.

"Eso lo se." Ella le sonrió. "Cuando nos conocimos te vi como un hermano menor, pero pareces como su tu fueras el mayor, como si fuera yo la pequeña. Yo uso del servicio de recogida en un terreno cuando era más joven porque soy una boba tales." Ella le dijo haciéndole reír divertido. "Estoy seguro de que van a estar bien, me refiero son soldados, además seguro están asalvo." Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la mirada.

"Gracias." Ella asintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirar por la ventana y volvió a suspirar junto a Yoru aburrido. "No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte así."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Shizuka dijo , Akatsuki y Yoru miraron a través del bus de ver a todos allí haciendo lo suyo o tratando de conseguir un poco de cerrar los ojos.

"Necesitamos un lugar para permanecer oculto por un tiempo, esperar a que las cosas para establecerse para que podamos circular libremente." Akatsuki dijo mirando por la ventana frontal.

"Hmm ... oh Lo sé." Ella dijo que se inclina sobre la consola en el medio entre los dos lo que Akatsuki la miró con curiosidad.

"Saber qué es exactamente?" Akatsuki preguntó inclinándose hacia atrás lejos de la gran mujer de pechos.

"Actualmente estoy buscando la casa de una amigo." Ella se lo dijo. "Podríamos ir allí, es lo suficientemente grande para todo el mundo y tiene el baño increíble y todo lo más uno de esos coches que se ve como un tanque."

"No será un Hunvee?" Akatsuki preguntó con una ceja levantada y Shizuka asintió con la cabeza de entuciasmo.

"Uh Huh, que engulle combustible y es muy grande." Ella le dijo a disparar sus brazos hacia los lados haciendo que los senos se agitan haciendo a Akatsuki reir y negar con la cabeza antes de que se dio la vuelta.

"Tus amigos del lugar, es fácil de llegar?" Él preguntó sin dejar de mirar a cer que Shizuka se volvió hacia el volante y apoyó los brazos sobre el volante mientras ella comenzó a pensar.

"Bueno ... si continuamos yendo de esta manera y no había nada de tráfico, nos hubiera llegado hasta allí en unos quince o veinte minutos." Ella explicó. "Pero si nos damos la vuelta y tomamos el camino largo unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, eso es si no hay otro tráfico que va de esa manera." Akatsuki pensó por un momento antes de Shizuka habló de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Date la vuelta, tomar la ruta larga, si hay más tráfico vamos a encontrar otro lugar para dormir por la noche. Si tenemos, vamos a dormir en el autobús." Shizuka asintió con la cabeza y puso el autobús en marcha atrás y cerró la brecha entre el coche de detrás que beeped en el cuerno de reunir a todos en el autobús en cuenta que el autobús se movía. Shizuka puso el autobús en la unidad y giró el volante y se metió en el carril contrario y comenzó a dirigirse hacia otro lado.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Rei. "¿Por qué estamos dando la vuelta?"

"Necesitamos un lugar para pasar la noche." Akatsuki dijo dando la vuelta. "Shizukai dijo que podemos utilizar su casa de su amiga. Ahi estaremos a salvo."

"¿Qué pasa con nuestras familias?" Takagi pidió ponerse de pie por lo que Akatsuki pudiera verla sobre el asiento que estaba detrás.

"Por cierto que íbamos conduciendo sabio, no habríamos llegado a donde queríamos ir, nos hubiera ido más rápido a pie." Shizuka dijo conduciendo por la carretera. "Está empezando a oscurecer, yo sé que todos ustedes quieren encontrar a sus familias, pero lo primero es lo primero, tenemos que mirar por nosotros mismos."

"Wow, el Dr. tetas realmente dijo algo inteligente." Takagi dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a Hirano.

"jajajajajaaja…" Akatsuki rio divertidamente, junto que Yoru que se tapo la boca con sus patas como si estuviera riendo.

"En donde vamos exactamente?". Takashi pregunto mientras se dirigia hacia ellos.

"A mi casa de un amigo." Shizuka sonrió volviéndose a mirarla. "Tiene una gran valla que lo rodea."

"Mirada al camino, soldado." Akatsuki hablo con voz de comando por lo que la mujer reír nerviosamente y gire de nuevo a mirar hacia donde iba.

"Tu novio?" Rei sonrió.

"¡Oh, no!" Shizuka gritó. "Nada de eso, es sólo mi amiga." Ella explicó. "Ella trabaja mucho y está fuera de casa la mayor parte del tiempo por lo que ella me pide que le ayude con la limpieza. En realidad estaba pensando en irse a vivir con ella para evitar problemas." Ella le dijo y Rei asintió con la cabeza. Rei apoyó una mano en el hombro de Takashi y él le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Estás bien?" Ella preguntó a el y le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Si." Se metió el pulgar en Shizuka. "Ella me ha estado manteniendo ocupado." Shizuka se rió un poco, pero se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía a conducir. "¿Qué hicimos conseguimos llegar de la escuela?"

"Por lo que puedo decir Takagi y ese chico Hirano tiene cosas de la clase de trabajo en madera, más clavos para uno mismo hizo el arma de Hirano uñas, cinta, y otras cosas al azar como taladros y lo que no." EL asintió con la cabeza. "Nos las arreglamos para volver a la oficina de la enfermera y cogí lo que pensábamos que era importante."

"Esa fue una buena idea." Shizuka sonrió. "Agarré lo que pude y lo puso en una bolsa de médico, pero no sabía si era suficiente." Takashi asintió con la cabeza.

"Nos las arreglamos para tomar patatas fritas, bebidas y otros alimentos envasados surtido de la cafetería y Komuro era lo suficientemente agradable para entrar en una máquina de café para nosotros." Takagi se rió entre dientes. "Así que tenemos suficiente para un día o dos, si nos racionar correctamente tal vez un poco más." Los dos hablaron durante un rato antes de Akatsuki fue a sentase antes que Saeko le toco el hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" Saeko preguntó Akatsuki y miró por encima del frente a Yoru que fue a dormir en su cabeza.

"Sigo con la resaca de anoche". Akatsuki murmuro sin expresión, haciendo a Saeko sudar ante ese comportamiento. " y de Takashi, el esta poniendo una fachada ante lo que le paso a su amigo Hisashi".

"El esta muy tenso con esto". Saeko murmuro preocupada.

"kukukukkuku". Akatsuki se rio cruelmente.

"Que?". Ella lo miro alzando las cejas.

"Nada". Akatsuki le palmeo la cabeza como una niña.

"Y tu no tienes familias o amigos?". Saeko le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Soy huérfano cuando era niño y mis amigos están en Italia o Israel aun en el servicio… y tú?". En la pregunto.

"Sí, pero mi padre es mi única familia y él está en el dojo en el extranjero. Así que las únicas personas que realmente necesita para estar preocupándose por mí mismo y es Takashi, realmente no se preocupan por nadie más." Saeko le contesto.

"Con que Takashi eh?, pequeña Saeko…. Te guuusta?". Akatsuki rodo su lengua, haciendo que Saeko se sonrojara y se fuera a sentar, haciendo reir a Akatsuki.

"¿Cuál era entre usted y el Sr. Shido?" Takashi y Rei pidió no respondió. "Rei?"

"No quiero hablar de ello." Rei simplemente le dijo. "Sólo tienes que arrastrar él, no lo entenderías." Rei le espetó.

"Tch lo que sea." Rei puso los ojos y miró por la ventana, como Takashi levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del autobús y se sentó junto a Hirano y Saya.

"Ah ... necesitamos combustible." Shizuka dijo, mirando el indicador de combustible. Akatsuki miró por el parabrisas y se levantó la mano.

"Allá arriba es una estación de combustible." Shizuka asintió con la cabeza y giró el volante a convertir en la estación y se estacionó al lado de las bombas de combustible. La puerta se abrió e Akatsuki se levantó de su asiento.

"Ir a estirar las piernas, pero ten cuidado." Shizuka les dijo, y asintió con la cabeza cabezas por todas partes como todo el mundo se levantó y bajó del autobús con gemidos que sus músculos de las piernas estiradas después de horas de inactividad. Shizuka bajó del autobús después de Takashi y utiliza las llaves para abrir la tapa del combustible antes de mirar la bomba de combustible y rascarse la cabeza. "Yo eh ... no sé cómo usar esto." Ella hizo un puchero mientras Takashi se acercó a ella.

"Tenemos que poner dinero ahi" Takashi dijo mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo y el gimio. "Yo no tengo mi billetera en mi."

"Tu lo peor." Oyó Rei murmullo.

"Bueno, yo estoy bien, lo siento!" Takashi se volvió hacia ella haciendo que los otros miran hacia ellos. "Supongo Hisashi tendría el dinero!"

"¿De dónde viene eso!" Rei gritó a su vez. "¿Cuándo he comparo a Hisashi!"

"Usted dijo que yo soy el peor ¿no? Eso significa que alguien es el mejor ¿no? Usted debe haber significado Hisashi!"

"Ahí van de nuevo". Akatsuki se palmeo la cara, mientras que Yoru asentia aburrido.

"No lo hice entonces, pero ahora sí." Ella le gruñó, Takashi le tendió la mano para ella haciéndola estremecerse. "¿Qué quieres?"

"El dinero, tengo que pedir prestado un poco."

"I. .. un poco, dejó el bolso en la escuela."

"Oh Jesús y su andar en mi culo!" Takashi gritó.

"Ustedes dos Ya basta!" Shizuka les gritó. "¿Alguien tiene algo de dinero?" Ella preguntó mientras miraba alrededor Rei y Takashi mira lejos el uno del otro. Todo el mundo buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó lo que parecía ser sólo el cambio de bolsillo.

"Bueno ¿tomarías en eso." Saeko suspiró. "7 personas y un puñado de calderilla". Akatsuki caminó de regreso al autobús.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Saeko.

"Necesitamos efectivo, verdad?" Akatsuki preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro. "Estoy seguro de que la tienda no ha sido saqueado aún y tal vez consigue algo de para comer"

"En primero militar, luego conductor y después ladron." Saya sonrió divertidamente. "Realmente Raiter, sus opciones de empleo no dejan de sorprenderme."

"Yo también te quiero." Akatsuki hablo con sarcasmo divertido mientras entraba en la tienda. Los otros se apoyaban contra el autobús de Rei se coloca cerca de la parte posterior para evitar hablar con nadie y sobre todo Takashi. Miró a lo largo de la fila de gente y vio Takashi hablar con Hirano y gruñó para sus adentros, ¿cómo podía ser tan despreocupada después de una lucha de esa manera? No consiguió chicos en absoluto. Antes de darse cuenta lo que le pasó un brazo había envuelto alrededor de su estómago y ella gritó como un cuchillo fue colocado en su cuello y fue empujado hacia adelante como el matón tenía la atención de todos.

"Hey dejar de retorcerse!" El matón gritó mientras Rei trató de luchar de su agarre. "Todo el mundo se quede donde está!"

"Rei" Takashi gritó.

"Que se vaya!" Hirano gritó Saeko entrecerró los ojos hacia el matón. Todo el mundo, aparte de Ichigo había dejado sus armas en el autobús. Gran error, uno que sabía que no haría de nuevo. Todo el mundo vio como el matón se echó a reír.

"Oh hombre que ustedes tienen alguna ascendencia bonita follando perras aquí!"

"Que se vaya!" Takashi gritó.

"Haha! ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso! ¿Crees que iría después de una de esas perras Zombie culo skank! Piense otra vez hijo de puta!"

"Jesús está maldito loco, ¿es eso?" Saeko preguntó mientras Hirano comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta del autobús como su la pistola de clavos era justo allí.

"Stay estabas jodido son o malos rebanada esta jovencita oreja a oreja!" Hirano dejó de moverse y se levantó las manos y se alejó de la puerta cuando vio la puerta de la tienda abierta y vio a Akatsuki con solo su camisa sin mangas salir por.

"Estamos tratando de encontrar a nuestros familiares". Hirano le dijo dando un paso adelante junto a Takashi. "Sólo la dejó ir y podemos seguir nuestro propio camino."

"Hay todo un hombre muerto! Al igual que mi familia! Tuve que ... tenía que aplastar todo lo que hay cabezas en, mi padre, mi madre, mi abuela y mi hermano y hasta mi hermana pequeña también! Nadie va a sobrevivir a esto! Nadie en su sano juicio sería después de que usted piensa que no estaría jodido después thahahahha! " Se interrumpió la risa demente y Rei empujó contra él y trató de huir.

"Takashi!" Ella gritó, pero el matón fue más rápido de lo esperado y la había agarrado por el pecho con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor.

"Rei" Takashi gritó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Claro que me gusta la forma en que tus gritos." El violento dijo mientras continuaba tientas. "La forma de sentir ... un buen puñado allí." Takashi entrecerró los ojos. "Tu puta ella no eres tú." Él se echó a reír. "Apuesto a que su pegándolo a esta pequeña perra caliente día y noche. Jaja. Espera un minuto, no! No tienes sobre esto todavía! Su un hombre coño de mierda!" Takashi dio un paso adelante antes de que el matón sintió un golpecito en el hombro. "¿Eh?" Akatsuki plantó el puño en la cara matones, el cuchillo salió volando en el aire como el matón cruzó la acera y Rei corrió hacia hirano y Takashi.

Akatsuki cogió el cuchillo en la mano contraria a la que el otro estaba su guadaña encima de su hombro estaba sosteniendo antes de tirarlo y golpeando el matón en la pierna haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras agarraba su pierna. Akatsuki se acercó a él y le plantó su pie encima de donde estaba el cuchillo.

"Shizuka, aquí está el dinero. Rellene el autobús." El dijo sosteniendo un fajo de billetes en su mano extendida hacia ella y ella se acercó y lo tomó y lo acercó a la bomba de combustible. Saeko y Saya ayudaron Rei de nuevo en el autobús mientras Akatsuki miraba aburrido al matón. Takashi cogio la bolsa que Akatsuki tenia al salir de la tienda y subio al bus.

Akatsuki suspiro aburrido y agarro la cara del maton con una mano y lo elevo.

"Vamos, he sentido dolores peores que esos". Akatsuki hablo en tono aburrido y burlon, mientras que Yoru asentia la cabeza. "Oye, al menos que nadia te a raptado; yo fui raptado mas de 27 veces por el Yakuza y siempre me eh escapado y tu por un simple corte lloras, pfffff…. No tienes coraje?".

"Callate maldito monstruo gigante; eres un fenómeno al tener ojos de color diferente!". El maton grito en pánico. Pero fue aventado por un Akatsuki muy molesto y Saeko camino hacia el, ella pensó que el hiva a negarse pero solo escucho una risa trsite.

"Si soy un monstruo…?..tu que eres ante mi… un humano..un perro… o un mosntruo?". Akatsuki camino hacia el.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con él?" Saeko preguntó mirando hacia el hombre.

"Su grito llamo la demasiado la antencion y de la no deseada." Akatsuki le dijo antes de correr el cuchillo en la pierna del hombre otra vez haciéndolo gritar de dolor más fuerte esta vez. Shizuka terminó alimentando el bus y, cerró la tapa del combustible y chilló al ver a los zombies arrastrándose hacia la estación.

"Tenemos que irnos." Ella gritó y Akatsuki miró antes de extraer el cuchillo. Saeko asintió, pero no antes de mirar al hombre y ambos se volvieron a salir para llegar en el autobús antes de que el matón agarró a la pierna de Akatsuki.

"No me puedes dejar aquí! ¿Qué clase de hijos de puta es usted!" Gritó. Akatsuki dejó el cuchillo cae al suelo con un ruido que resonó. "¿Qué?"

"Al menos no te deje sin algo para defenderte." El se encogio de hombros antes de tirar de la pierna de las manos del hombre y se dirigió de nuevo al autobús que sale el matón gritando blasfemias contra él. La puerta del autobús se cerró detrás de él y Shizuka comenzó el autobús e akatsuki se subió al asiento del copiloto y Akatsuki miró el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaban. Vio cómo los cadáveres se amontonaron en la estación de combustible antes de Shizuka se volvió el espejo hacia arriba de modo que el no podía ver.

"Hiciste lo correcto volver allí." Ella dijo en voz baja. "No te sientas culpable." Akatsuki se inclinó hacia delante mientras negaba la cabeza. "He visto cosas peores"

"Lo se".

"No ha sido un día completo desde que el mundo fue a la mierda... y aun sigo con la resaca." Akatsuki se quejo aburrido. El autobús siguió su camino y por suerte no había nada de tráfico por lo que cuando Shizuka puso el autobús en el parque de todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que estaban en el frente de una apariencia cara plana.

"Esto es todo." Shizuka dijo girar el encendido del bus off.

"Es valla parece duradera." Hirano dijo antes de que él se quedó sin aliento. "Hay una Humvie!"

"Te dije que parecía un tanque." Shizuka sonrió cuando la puerta del autobús se abrió. Takashiy Hirano y fueron los primeros en salir del autobús comprobando la calle seguido de Saeko y Rei.

"Debemos ser capaces de obtener una buena noche de descanso." Dijo Rei. Hubo gemidos desde el interior y todo el mundo prepararon sus armas.

Shizuka se sentó con Akatsuki por un tiempo antes de que el miró hacia arriba. "Donde aquí."

"Oh, lo siento, estaba en mis pensamientos." Dijo Akatsuki bostezando.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Ese tipo de cosas va a suceder una y otra vez, la gente no tiene que seguir las reglas nunca más." Shizuka se recostó en la silla.

"Supongo que a la derecha." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Vamos vamos adentro. Me vendría bien un baño." EL miró por encima del hombro para ver el autobús vacío. "Todo el mundo ya está en el interior." Akatsuki asintió y se puso de pie y se dirigió fuera del autobús con Shizuka siguiente después. Los dos caminaron por las escaleras y abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Los demás estaban todos mirando alrededor.

"Este apartamento es enorme!" Rei dijo sorprendido mientras miraba alrededor.

"Espera a ver el baño ¡Es increíble!" Shizuka chilló. Akatsuki estiro los musculos y se dirigió a las escaleras, lo único que quería hacer era encontrar una cama y dormir. "Oh no, no lo hagas!" Shizuka le dijo agarrándole por el brazo. "Estamos todos con baños. Nosotras las chicas se bañar juntos, mientras que vosotros, chicos ir a configurar y luego ustedes pueden bañar juntos."

"Vamos a tener duchas separadas." Los 2 chicos hablaron haciendo puchero Shizuka.

"no me importaría". Akatsuki se encogio de hombros seguido por Yoru.

"Bueno, me ire a cambiarme de ropa y luego a buscar algo para comer y la resaca".. Akatsuki se dirigió a la cocina y puso la caldera para hacer un poco de comida.

Apenas termino de cocinar y servir suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en la cama como Hirano y Takashi trataron de irrumpir en las armas armario que había en la habitación. Vagó quién era la mujer que vivía aquí. Y las chicas ... bueno de las risas y los gritos de Rei y Shizuka que estaban en el cuarto de baño.

"Parece que se divierten." Takashi y Hirano dijo que logró que el bar cuervo en el lado del depósito de armas.

"¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo? Sabes que estamos supuestos a la derecha?" Hirano preguntó con un ligero rubor.

"Yo no quiero morir todavía." Takashi dijo mientras agarraba la barra de hierro. "Voy a ser realmente cabreado si no hay nada aquí".

"Tiene que ser. Hemos encontrado la munición por lo que no tiene que ser algo aquí." Hirano dijo Takashi y asintió con la cabeza, tanto empujó contra la barra de hierro y con el suficiente esfuerzo la palanca rompió la cerradura de la taquilla y los dos chicos cayeron al suelo con un gruñido haciendo Akatsuki levantó la vista.

"Nada mal, eh?" Akatsuki sonrio mientras se ponía un vistazo en el armario.

"¡Hola!" Takashi sonrió mientras miraba en el armario antes de ser empujado fuera del camino por Hirano.

"¡Lo sabía!" Hirano se echó a reír.

Akatsuki miro si algo le llamaba la atención y comenzó a sonreír interiormente al ver un par de revolvers Magnun 9mm. Inspecciono los revólveres, cogió las balas y lo cargo, comenzó a girar ambas pistolas y las coloco en sus bolsillos.

"Bueno estaré en la sala esperando, a que ellas terminen, usen la tele y me informa de lo que pasa". Akatsuki hablo mientras ponía a Yoru en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Con las chicas.

"Rei no me agarra allí!" Shizuka gritó mientras Rei tanteó el pecho de la mujer de más edad de todo el baño, la rubia se sonrojaba hasta por los codos mientras el adolescente agarró y tiró de sus grandes pechos.

"Estas cosas no pueden ser reales! Hay demasiado grande! Monstruosamente grande!" Rei gritó con enojo.

"Eso es raro de ella, porque estábamos bañándonos juntos." Takagi suspiró antes de congelar el agua fría se precipitó sobre su cabeza y ella gritó.

"Oh wow, tienes una voz sexy." Saeko se rió cuando ella enjabonó sus manos y empezó a enjabonarse sus brazos y pechos. "Apuesto a que todos los niños les encanta hacer a hacer un sonido como ese."

"Eres una maldita pervertida!" Takagi gritó agarrando la cabeza de ducha extraíble y convertirlo demasiado fría y rociar el usuario espada.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHH" Saeko gimió antes de mirar a Takagi.

"Usted trajo en ti mismo!"

"Todos debemos tomar una copa." Shizuka suspiró mientras se reclinó de nuevo en el baño de visión relajada ahora que ella no estaba siendo molestada por un adolescente.

"Estamos de menores de edad." Takagi le dijo con irritación.

"Yo no voy a decir a sus padres." Shizuka se rió. "Vamos, será divertido." Las chicas se miraron el uno al otro antes de que se compartieron guiños. "Muy bien, entonces vamos a aclarar apagado e ir a tomar una copa!" -Chilló mientras todos se subieron en el baño con ella que hace el chapoteo del agua por todas partes.

"los más grandes!" Rei gritó y todas las chicas gritó cuando ella atacó.

**Ahi partes que eh cambiado pero como dije antes... mi historia... mis reglas...**


	4. Chapter 3

"¿Podrían posible hacer más ruido." Preguntó Hirano.

"Las niñas serán niñas." Dijo takashi en forma aburrido mientras colocaba municion en los cargadores.

"Me bañare primero." Akatsuki les dijo lo que los demás asienten con la cabeza. Hirano y Takashi estaban poniendo balas en las armas y la comprobación de todo. Pero luego volteo a ver y dio una sonrisa muy cruel.

Takashi sintió algo en su espalda solo para ver a Shizuka cubierta con una toalla y muy borracho. Pero Akatsuki se retiro riendo con fuerza, mientras cogia su propio maletín con sus cosas.

Entrando el baño olio el aroma de sake, esto le mareo un poco pero negó la cabeza y se quito la ropa, se vio en el espejo y vio la enorme cicatriz que tenia desde su cintura derecha hasta el cuello, el vio un recuerdo amargo y doloroso en esta cicatriz, luego se metio a la tina y cogio el jabon y se comenzó a bañar. El agua caliente fue muy relajante. Luego se relajo mas en la tina, y después de ver como el agua toda sucia y roja de la sangre seca, se encogio de hombro y se salio de la tina y busco una ducha donde el agua era fría, pero le resto importancia, al terminar de bañarse se seco con su toalla y cogio ropa nueva de su maletín. Dio una sonrisa satisfactoria. Se coloco sus boxers, luego un pantalón negro pitillo parecido de cuero, luego se coloco botas de combate de montar y luego polainas de cuero de color morado que llegaba 40cm encima de sus rodillas. En su cinturo tenia sin envainar sus guadañas. Luego se seco el pelo y salio con una camisa negra del baño para encontrarse a Saya ya durmiendo.

"oh, Akatsuki ya terminastes de bañar". La voz de Saeko salio por la cocina, pero no se dio el lujo de mirarlo. Bueno eso fue hasta que el entro a la cocina aun sin camisa puesta.

Saeko vio su cuerpo algo fascinado, era muy tonifica y musculoso junto con tatuajes que era uno de 4 caballos en estampida junto con una luna en llamas en su pectoral izquierdo. En ambos hombros tenia tatuaje de un símbolo que ella no reconocía. Y el último en su cadera parte izquierda era un cráneo de un caballo rodeado de runa y su alrededor tenia inscriciones de . "Devils never cry. Angel never donw". Al tiempo vio la enorme cicatriz en su cuerpo.

"No conseguistes algo que no revele mucho?". Akatsuki se cruzo de brasos. "Acaso quieres llamar la atención de Takashi?".

"No.. no es eso". Ella se sonrojo. "No encontré nada de mi talla y solo pude usar un mandil".

"Pffff… bueno a menos eso tiene sentido, date la vuelta". Akatsuki cerró los ojos mientras ella obedeció.

Akatsuki quito el lazo del mandil revelando a Saeko que estaba semi desnuda, luego el puso su camisa negra en ella. Cubriendo casi todo, incluso su ropa interior.

"Asi te ves mejor". Akatsuki le palmeo la cabeza y se dirigio a una cama hasta que se puso a dormir.

Saeko se quedó en pie, el vio a ella como una niña pequeña, sabía que Akatsuki era muy humilde pero nunca pensó algo asi, era como si el la tratara como una hermana pequeña.

Entonces paso varias horas, Saya estaba dormida en el sofá, Takashi estaba en el balcón con Kotha vigilando. Shizuka dormia en la cama pero en un momento se le callo la toalla. Saeko estaba agachada buscando en la refigeradora algo para tomar. Akatsuki estaba durmiendo junto con Yoru.

Eran unos minutos de silencio hasta que afuera se escucharon disparos.

"No es bueno hombre." Hirano les dijo. "Ellos estaban ocupados con lo que estaba pasando en el puente, pero ahora ... están volviendo de esta manera. La calle de abajo ya está empezando a llenarse de ellos."

"Debemos salir de aquí lo antes posible." Takashi les dijo. "Si lo dejamos para mañana podríamos no hacerlo, las calles se llenarán de ellos."

"¿Cómo vamos a llegar al Humvie?" Saeko pidió tomar los binoculares ofrecidos por Hirano y mirando hacia el desastre que ahora estaba sucediendo afuera. "Necesitaríamos algún tratado de distracción, para atraerlos de nuevo."

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Takashi preguntó mientras estaba a su lado mirando hacia el lado del balcón. La celebración de la escopeta que Hirano había entregado a él como había hecho su camino por las escaleras. "No podemos dejar a esta gente ahí fuera a morir." Takashi dijo mientras se ponía una visión de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos." Saeko preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Easy iré por ahí y ..."

"¿Y qué?" Saeko preguntó de nuevo. "¿Se te olvidó? Ellos se sienten atraídos por el sonido poco más mínimo." Dijo caminando hacia el interior y se golpeó la luz el envío de la habitación en la oscuridad lo que todo el mundo mira hacia ella. "Y la vida ... se sienten atraídos por la luz como insectos a la llama."

"No podemos salvar a todos." Hirano dijo Takashi. "Hay algunos por ahí que no podemos ayudar, tienes que aceptar que ahora." Takashi cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

"Así que nos ahorramos nuestras familias y nadie más? ¿Cómo nos crea nada mejor que los demás?"

"No es así." Akatsuki dijo caminado recién despierto. "¿Quieres ir por ahí el riesgo de su vida antes de encontrar a su familia adelante." Takashi apartó la mirada de el. Se oyó un grito desde afuera haciendo Hirano dirigido al balcón y Takashi a mirar hacia abajo. Akatsuki se volvió para mirar a que tenía una mirada solemne en su rostro. "Saeko ..." Saeko miró hacia arriba.

"Yo sé cómo este mundo se va a trabajar a partir de ahora Tsuki-nii. No te preocupes por mí está bien?" Ella le sonrió. "Vamos, que ir por esta-!" Ella se cortó con el sonido de un disparo que provenía de la pistola Hirano sostenía.

"Pensé que no ibas a disparar."

"Pero es una niña!" Hirano gritó. "Ve por ella, yo te cubro de aquí."

"¡Muy bien!" Takashi dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación para ver a Akatsuki mirando hacia abajo en el suelo detrás de la cama. "Usted me va a detener?" , Se preguntó.

"En realidad, pensaba yo ir por mi cuenta mientras que tu y los demás nos recogieran o simplemente intentan seguirme el ritmo". Akatsuki dio una sonrisa mientras alistaba sus guadañas. "además necesitaras al precioso como único recurso".

"Ya donde esta, no te preocupes". Takashi asintió.

"Busujima-san, podría avisar a los demás que en 15 minutos partimos?". Takashi hablo hacia Saeko.

"Si no le dices su nombres, te romperé las piernas". Akatsuki le murmuro.

"D-digo Saeko, puedes porfavor?". Takashi rápidamente hablo, mientras que Saeko dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si, avisare a las demás".

"Coje todo lo que puedan y póngalos en el Hunvie y asegúrate de que Shizuka tenga ropa puesta". Akatsuki dio una sonrisa alegre.

"Esta bien". Saeko le dio una sonrisa fraternal.

"Saeko a que distancia estamos a la siguiente casa?". El pregunto haciendo que ella parpadee en confusión.

"A unos 5 metros de distancia porque?". Saeko pregunto algo confusa.

"Solo curiosidad". Akatsuki retrocedio un poco. Entonces le dio una mirada a Takashi. "Intenta no caerte!".

"YEEE HAAAAWWW!". Y de lo mas rápido, el corrió para dar impulso y salto por el balcón dejando a todos con caras desencajadas. Tan pronto comenzó a correr entre los techos de las casas muy rápido, aunque Takashi tenia algunas dificultades en seguirle el ritmo.

En la utilma casa Akatsuki salto y se puso enfrente de la niña que aun seguía llorando. Usando sus guadañas mientras cortaba de izquierda y derecha en velocidad muy rápida, usando solo instintos naturales enfudo sus guadañas mientras peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo, después takashi comenzó a usar el bate para romper cabezas, pero al juzgar como usaba el bate, Akatsuki sabia que tiene ese talento natural para esgrimar al Chaoseater.

Akatsuki grito.

"Cuida de ella, yo distraeré a ellos". Akatsuki le ordeno entonces vio un carrito compras pequeño y como es su costumbre llamar la atención cuando pelea. Salto hacia el carrito y lo comenzó patinar pero a la vez comenzó a dar vueltas, saco sus revolvers y disparo en una huracán de fuego limitado. Cuando termino se quito del carrode un salto y aterrizo en uno de "ellos" usando su cuerpo como deslizador o una tabla. Cerro las puertas.

Akatsuki se puso al frente de la puerta donde vivía el hombre que mato accidentalmente al padre de la niña.

"Que vas hacer?". Takashi le pregunto curioso mientras consolaba la pequeña niña.

"Voy a darle el susto de sus vidas, ella vendrá con nosotros, no quiero que almenos viva sola, como yo lo fui en mi infancia". Akatsuki murmuro y comenzo a tocar la puerta.

"Q-quien eres?". Un señor que estaba adentro grito.

"Capitan kain del ejercito japonés, emos venido aquí para ser arrestarlo por el asesinato de un señor". Akatsuki dio una voz de mando aunque por dentro se reia de la broma que le van hacer.

"No soy inocente!" El hombre grito en pánico.

"Su voz dice lo contrario, se un hombre y enfrentarse o romperé la puerta usando mis propias manos".AKatsuki crujuio sus nudillos y cuello.

"No, lo hare!". EL hombre grito.

"Bueno, usted lo pidió". Akatsuki suspiro retrocedio un poco y vio una ventana cerca a la puerta. Corrio hacia la ventana rompiéndola en el acto entrando épicamente a la casa. Haciendo que los que estuvieran adentro se quedaron en shock.

El sujeto con la lanza se quedo estatico de miedo, el joven se comenzó a cercar, y los mas gracioso se fue directo a la cocina y salio con una botella de cerveza o sake lo abrió y salio de nuevo por la ventana no sin antes gritar.

"Si fuera ustedes pongo tablas ahí". El informo mientras salía por donde había entrado.

Cuando salio se encontró con un confuso Takashi y una niña que estaba en calma. Entonces se arrodillo y le acaricio la cabeza.

"Te encuentras bien?". El pregunto con una voz muy calida y reconfortante.

"Hai". Ella asintió la cabeza.

"Y ahora que hacemos?". Takashi pregunto mientras tenia el bate en su hombro.

"Lo primero es que de alguna manera llames a esa espada?". El lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"Llamarlo?". Takashi alzo las cejas sin comprender.

"Si". Akatsuki asintió. "Solo cierra los ojos y llama mentalmente hacia aca, acuérdate que es una espada que solo lo puede usar tu, ya que eres el portador original".

"Bien". Takashi suspiro mientras se sentaba y comenzo a meditar con los ojos cerrados.

En algún lugar, una caja se agitaba con fuerza hasta que se abrió y un objeto volo a distancias muy rapidas hasta que se encontró con su dueño, creo incrustado ahí.

Era una espada muy extraña que tenia ardonos de calaveras, terminaba en dos puntas y era grande.

Takashi abrió los ojos sorprendidos, agarro la empuñadura tiro viendo toda la gloria de la hoja, entonces la descanso sobre su hombro.

"Relamente extrañe esta cosa". Takashi sonrio.

"Bien!". Akatsuki rio alegremente, luego saco su camisa y se la puso en la niña que estaba con algo de frio. Entonces la palmeo la cabeza ella aun seguía llorando. "Angel never cry, pequeña… quieres venir con nosotros y nuetros amigos, ya no estaras sola como yo lo fui a tu edad".

"esta bien, pero quiero ir al baño". Ella dio un baile que se aguantaba.

"Mmmm…. Hazlo ahí, descuida no miraremos". Akatsuki sonrio mientras se daba la vuelta al igual que Takashi. Un perro muy pequeño ladro a su lado.

"Hola amiguito". Akatsuki jugo con el perro, y este parecía mas que feliz.

"Creo que será mejor esconder esto, aun no quiero conocer la herencia que recibo". Takashi murmuro mientras enrrolaba la enorme espada que al parecer se puso a su medida.

"Me gusta tu idea, ahora vámonos". Akasuki hablo serio mientras que la niña se acerco a Akatsuki y el la cargo sobre su espalda y el perro se puso en su cabeza.

"Tu nombre pequeña?". Akatsuki le dio una sonrisa calida.

"Alice". Ella se presento.

"Un gusto, me llamo Akatsuki y el de ahí es Takashi". Akatsuki prenseto entonces dio un salta para llegar en la barandilla y camino sigilosamente como ninja un teniendo a la niña, pero takashi no tenia ese sigilo porque hizo mucho ruido. Luego llegaron a un lugar de la calle que no estaba infestado de "ellos". A lo lejos vieron un hanvie con Saeko parada en el techo, debajo de ella estaba Hirano con una sonrisa usando la Ithaca.

"Son tus amigos?". Alice pregunto a Akatsuki que sonreía.

"No, ahora son mi familia…sujetate fuerte". Akatsuki sonrio mientras que Alice comenzó a apretar mas a Akatsuki. Entonces el corrió en la pared y salto usando a uno de "ellos" como tabla de surf en el piso. Luego dio a Alice a Takashi junto con el perro.

"Te tomo tanto tiempo, Tsuki-ni". Saeko comenzó a burlarse de el.

"Queria este precioso": El saco una botella entera de cerveza. Haciendo que todos sudaran a este comportamiento relajado. Habrio la botella y comenzó a beber el contenido sin saber que varios de "ellos" se le acercaban por detrás de el. Apenas termino de tomarlo sin loestarse uso la botella para cabrar el cráneo del zombie.

"Akatsuki apurate!". El volteo a ver a Takashi y Saeko en el techo, dio una sonrisa secreta.

"Dile a Shizuka que retroceda y se vaya hacia el rio yo estare al frente de ustedes y no paren por nada del mundo!". Akatsuki les ordeno mientras pateaba a un zombie en el pecho.

Los demás se quedaron atonitos de lo que dijo, pero hicieron caso, mientras Shizuka se tomaba un tiempo para volteo el carro, pero mientras volteaba con bruscamente, cierto castaño perdió el equilibrio y su cara cayo en algo blando, osea los pechos de que se rio de la escena corrió y se puso frente del Hunvie, cuando cierto vehiculo no iva a frenar para nada, el hombre salto y dio un volantin aterrizando en el techo arrodillado como un ninja, pero cuando vio la escena se burlo.

"Por dios, consigan un cuarto". El bromeo haciendo a ambos sonrojar, pero luego los 3 bajaron y se durmieron. a Direcion al rio.


End file.
